We Meet Again
by chonsa xiah
Summary: Childhood friends before, they meet again 8 years later. Fate keeps throwing them together and it seems to be working. But it also likes to add problems and mishaps too. How are they going to handle it? Don't judge a story by its summary! KK


_Disclaimer:_ What is Rurouni Kenshin you ask me? Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.

By the way, XD means that it's just me rambling about one thing or another in the story and I'm sorry if I abuse the use of ellipses ... Hahahahaha, how you like that?

_**11 years ago in the house of Himura:**_

"_No!"_

_The sounds of running feet and the pitiful cries of a young girl began to fill the house. _

"_Himura Kenshin!" _

_A guilty little boy had collided straight into his mother's legs and had flopped backwards on his little butt. His large amethyst eyes widened at the sight of his mother peering down at him with a stern look on her face with her hands planted firmly on her hips. The boy clutched the white stuffed bunny even more tightly in his arms and his mouth became a stubborn pout. _

"_And just what have you done this time? Is that Karou's--did you take that from her!"_

"_My Bunny..."_

_Kenshin's mother turned around to see a tear-stained black haired girl pointing with a trembling hand directly at the plushie in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his position on the wooden floor and looked down allowing his long crimson bangs to cover his eyes. Karou gave another small sniff and went up to hold hands with the woman whom she saw as her second mom. _

_Kenshin's mom demanded her only son to return the stolen item to Karou who embraced it with a passion, apologize and just to smooth things over completely made him hug Karou and kiss her on the cheek which he did with much reluctance. She left muttering about how those two couldn't make up whether to be buddies or enemies. _

_The two six year olds were left in an awkward silence. _

"_Come on, let's go play in my room," Kenshin muttered. I won't take ... your Bunny anymore." With that, he turned to return to his bedroom. Karou had always been quick to forgive and followed suit dragging her beloved bunny by the ear behind her._

_The reason behind the theft of Bunny was simply that Kenshin was jealous. Yes, he was jealous of a plushie who was missing an ear. Recently, whenever Karou came over (which was quite often) she began to bring her Bunny which she has ingeniously named and she could go just hours playing with it by herself. This did not go over very well with Kenshin who was not used to having to share his toys let alone playmates with anyone. He wanted Karou all to himself and he sure as heck wasn't going to back down to a stuffed animal. _

**Present time**

_What the hell am I doing here? _

Slumping over, Karou laid her head on her crossed arms and looked out her open window. The season was fall and a brisk wind blew in, swirling her long ebony hair around. Frowning at the unfamiliar sights that greeted her, she straightened up and turned around to let out a low groan at the thought of having to unpack all the cardboard boxes that was taking over her room.

Deciding that dreadful task was for another day, (procrastinating may not be the best decision but it was her most common one) she pushed up her glasses that were yet again sliding down her nose and went downstairs to see how her aunt was faring.

She found her aunt among a million boxes and various pieces of furniture in the living room whistling happily, arranging the boxes in a mindless manner. Her head popped up from behind a box, "Hey, you're done unpacking your stuff?"

"...Uh, sure"

Well, she _did_ open one box to get her old childhood toy, Bunny, and her Dong Bang Shin Ki posters out. But other than that, there wasn't much she did but her aunt didn't have to know that.

However her aunt was already talking about something else, "I just can't believe we're back here in this city. Did I tell you that this was where your parents met each other? Eight years ago, we all moved away but now here we are, back here again. Funny the ways things turn out, isn't it?"

_Yeah, and it's funny how I have no friends here and I was forced to leave my crush. I wonder how he's doing. _Karou shook her head slightly to get rid of her thoughts just in time to hear her aunt say,

"—how about you take a walk around the neighborhood? You might recognize some old friends. Or some old flames." Her aunt gave a sly grin.

"Yeah, because I was such a hardcore flirter when I was seven." Actually, a walk didn't seem so bad. It was an excuse to get out of the house.

Karou went to get her pearl red scarf that she had miraculously found and headed outside (not before she nearly flattened her face twice and having her glasses flung off). _Damn boxes_.

Hands jammed into the pockets of her jacket, Karou observed her surroundings while she strolled at a leisurely pace. _Hmm_, _I guess the neighborhood doesn't seem so bad._ _Actually, it's kinda pretty here. _

Karou loosened her scarf so the ends just hung down her body and began to sing softly to herself, "Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?"_ Why did I end up falling for you_—"Crap!" WHAM.

While Karou was off in her own little world, unbeknownst to her a person running as if the devil was after him was heading straight toward her. Karou landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her. She had squeezed her eyes shut upon contact with the ground and finding it especially hard to breathe, she slowly opened her eyes, "What the...!" and the words seemed to get lost in her throat.

Forgetting about everything else, she felt as if she was being mesmerized by the pair of deep violet orbs staring intently at her. The boy's face was so close to hers that she could just about feel the tips of his red bangs brush lightly on her skin. She felt a blush begin to creep upon her face when she realized that she could feel his warm breath on her slightly open mouth and she'll be _damned_ if he wasn't the hottest guy she ever saw in her life. His flawless skin, his slightly feminine but extremely manly face (XD I just can't help it! Pretty boys make me go nuts), and his eyes... his gorgeous crimson eyes ... _Why does it feel as though I've seen them before...?_

All too soon, a shrill cry, "Don't you run away! Just wait till I get my hands on you!!" rang through the darkening autumn evening and the mysterious guy gave her one last look and with a "Shit!" scrambled to get up. Karou tried to snap out of her state and hoping that her feelings hadn't shown up on her face, hasten to get up too but in her rush, she accidentally whacked him on the chin with her head. He cussed and she tried to apologized by bowing frantically (but that was a bit difficult seeing that she was still on the ground) but he ignored her and skirted away.

Soon a woman with fiery red hair came running by, paused about three yards past Karou and ran in the opposite direction that the runaway had gone in.

What the_ frick _just happened? Dazed,Karou was left sitting her on her ass in the middle of the sidewalk with her glasses dangling dangerously on the tip of her nose. It's amazing they didn't fly off upon impact. A gust of wind swooped by making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Pushing up her glasses, it took Karou a second (we all can't be geniuses) to realize that her scarf was gone!

Deciding that the boy must have taken it by accident during the bustle, the teenager set off on a jog to retrieve what was rightfully hers. _Hey, and he didn't even apologize. Creep._

A few minutes later, she found him walking a few yards in front with her scarf jammed into his side pocket of his long jacket. She quickened her pace and raised her voice, "Hey!"

He paused and his body stiffened up but when he turned around and saw that it was Karou, he relaxed and his face changed from slight surprise to realization.

"What do you want? Oh, is this your scarf?"

"Yeah...th-thanks" _Why am I getting nervous? I don't even know this stranger, this really hot stranger. _

He handed her the red scarf which she wrapped around her neck and he made to walk off again when...

"Hey you! Aren't you forgetting something?"

He slowly turned to face her again with a slight annoyance on his face and asked, "What do you want now?"

"You didn't say apologize for before! You're lucky I didn't crack my skull."

"And you're lucky you didn't walk into a pole or step in dog crap. You were so out of it, I thought you were going to trip over yourself."

"If you saw me then why didn't you run around me at the very least? What's the matter with you? What, is it really that hard to say sorry?" This guy, as cute as he was, was really getting on her nerves.

"Leave me alone, bitch. I don't have to deal with this."

He started to walk away when Karou, enraged, grabbed his right arm and spun him around. _Did he just call me a bitch?! _

"Listen up, you pompous moron. Just because you have dung for brains doesn't excuse you from common gestures of politeness. Who do you think you—" And that was as far as she went because a second later, she found herself rammed against the brick wall that surrounded the houses that were lined up to the left of her.

Her eyes widened as he planted his hands firmly on the wall at either side of her head and bent down to lock eyes with her. He leaned in so close that if she wanted to she could count the number of eyelashes. _Which were pretty long, she noted. _But what she really wanted to do right now was to get the hell away from this guy who was freaking her out.

"No, _you_ listen up. No one, _no one_ speaks to me that way. If you think you're any different then you are so unbelievably wrong, it's not even funny. You're really pissing me off, you know that? Maybe I should teach you a lesson..."

Speechless, Karou's glasses slid down her nose but her hands certainly weren't going to move from their safe position at her sides. The teenager boy gave a knowing smirk, lowered his eyes seductively and his whole demeanor seemed to change. Karou felt her heart speed up inspite of herself.

"Maybe," he said in a low voice. "Maybe the real reason you followed me was not to get your scarf back but because _you want me. _

Karou felt her mouth drop.

He gave a soft chuckle and said arrogantly, "I saw the way you were looking at me. I know you can't resist all of this."

He took both of his hands from the wall and gently lifted Karou's glasses at the corners with his thumbs and index fingers and placed them gently on the bridge of her nose. With that, he tucked her hair behind her left ear (Karou felt her knees weakened as she felt his fingers brush against her ear) and leaned to his right to whisper into her ear, "And guess what, you can't have me." And he left.

_Damn flirt. _Karou was absolutely fuming when she entered her front gate. _Okay, so what if I was acting a teeny bit bitchy, that still didn't give him the rights to call me a bitch! __What a complete and utter conceited prick! _She marched down the path to the door of her new home and opened the door to "Is that you Karou? I thought you said you were done unpacking your things!" _Damn it all. _

--And there you have it folks, the very first chapter. What do you think? Please no flames. My self-confidence isn't that high that I can handle stabs to the heart . XD


End file.
